The Lord and the Godslayer
by K0l0k3a
Summary: Eboshi + Asano Jr. (modified, used to be Asano) fic, about a few yrs after Shishigami dies when Ashitaka decides to take San to his hometown. R+R plz! PG for mild cursing. (Eboshi has a wooden arm.) Chaps. 1+2 modified slightly.
1. The War

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters, (sadly enough) they all belong to Mononoke-Hime! And as 4 Asano, I hav no idea wut he looks like, and I don't know if he has a son or not, so I just made up an appearance. (How old is Eboshi neway?) Well, enjoy!  
  
"" Speech (no duh)  
  
** Thoughts  
  
The ground shook violently, almost knocking Eboshi to the ground, managing to keep her balance, she leveled an Ishibiya using her new wooden arm, in which Moro had bitten the real one off. Now all the old gods were dead, except for Moro's children, who stood by the Mononoke Hime most of the time, Ashitaka was the only person keeping San from trying to kill her again, apparently losing an arm was not enough to quell San's thirst for revenge. She shot, taking out a captain and several soldiers. "Damn. They're coming in fast, I don't know how long we can hold them off." Eboshi said hesitantly. "I don't like it, but we have to retreat, otherwise we'll be killed or taken as prisoners."  
  
"Eboshi-sama." Gonza and several other men and women said.  
  
"We won't win, since the Jibashiri and Ishibiya troops left we won't stand a chance, we can only hope to hold them off 'til dawn, then they may be able to break through." Eboshi trailed off. "Gonza."  
  
"Yes Eboshi?" Gonza answered.  
  
"Should we just surrender? We've lost enough lives, if we continue on, there will be more bloodshed." Eboshi said.  
  
"You have changed, Eboshi-sama." Was Gonza's quiet reply.  
  
"I said we would start over, and if surrendering means saving the lives of those in Tataraba, then I go by it, I suppose I realized that without a work force, Tataraba would never have been created."  
  
"Does that mean you will treat us men better?" one of the men asked, the other men and women snickered.  
  
"If you wish to push a Tatara for the rest of your life, sure." This caused everyone to burst out laughing. "However, there is no time for jokes, this is war, and people are dying, we should focus on the war, not our own needs, if we get out of this alive and still manage to save Tataraba, I'll think about having the men push the Tatara." Eboshi said with a grin.  
  
Gonza's expression became serious, "You know that even if Tataraba is lost, I will protect you."  
  
"What do ya mean protect her? You can't even protect yourself, you would be more useful in a mountain dog's belly!" a woman sneered.  
  
"Kyo, (A/N: in the movie, Kyo was the one who shot Ashitaka when he knocked out Eboshi and San, if you have no idea who I'm talking bout, jus watch the movie in Japanese w/ English sub.)" Eboshi said. "That's enough, we wasted enough time." Eboshi walked quickly in the direction of Tataraba.  
  
"Wait, Eboshi!" Gonza said and immediately fell in step behind her. The ground exploded beside them, the sheer force of the explosion nearly knocked her over, but Gonza managed to grab her wooden arm before she fell.  
  
"They've gotten even closer." Eboshi said. "Gonza tell everyone to quickly retreat, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
"But, Eboshi-sama." Gonza argued.  
  
"Go!" Eboshi immediately commanded. Within a few minutes, everyone was flooding in Tataraba, some carrying the wounded, or mourning the dead.  
  
"Kouroku!" a woman shouted. She ran through the crowd of men and women (who were not assigned to push the Tatara btw) and stopped at a limping man. "Ha! How are you going to herd the cattle with a broken leg! You're so careless, why couldn't you be more like Ashitaka!?"  
  
"Toki!" Kouroku complained.  
  
"It's too bad I married you and not Ashitaka, and the fact that Ashitaka loves the Mononoke Hime." Toki sighed.  
  
"Just be glad he's alive." Eboshi commented.  
  
"Eboshi-sama!" Toki cried. "You're back already? How is it going?"  
  
Eboshi shook her head. "Not well, they could take us out right now, but they're over confident, so they most likely will wait until dawn, take a rest, everyone will, I will help keep watch along with several other soldiers." Toki did not look happy with the news.  
  
"Eboshi-sama. What do we do?" several other women asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just glad we managed to last this long." Eboshi said. "What happens next is for you to decide. Do we surrender? Or fight to the end?"  
  
"We should at least try." Toki said. "If worse comes to worst, we'll pour molten steel on 'em, just like we were planning to when they attacked several years ago."  
  
"Well, that's what we'll do, now go sleep." Eboshi ordered, before settling down in a watchtower, Gonza had already fallen asleep. Eboshi stood there, wind whipping her robes, Ishibiya by her side, while she watched the sun's last rays retreat behind the hills. 


	2. Riddles

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is the second chapter, so, enjoy! ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: (ugh I hate these things) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF MONONOKE HIME, PERIOD. Okie, I mite make up sum names that probably weren't in the real movie, I can't keep on saying, a woman said, a man said, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.(*sigh* as much as I want to own one of the characters of Mononoke Hime, I sadly don't.) Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Asano's son is named Kannon, cuz I couldn't think up another name.  
  
***  
  
Eboshi woke up to the sound of gunshots and yells of men and women, some were groaning, others nursing the wounded; she looked around slightly, forgetting where she was. *Damn, I really fell asleep* she thought as she began to come to her senses. "What's going on!?" she shouted, as she leveled her Ishibiya.  
  
"Eboshi-sama, you're awake!" Gonza said. "The samurai are attacking, and their army has increased in numbers!"  
  
"Asano." Eboshi said grimly, she shot and took out several soldiers, and then she quickly joined the others, "Draw them in a close, FIRE!" several of them fumbled and shot immediately, a whole section of soldiers fell, the ground was scorched as the group shot.  
  
"Prepare the steel!" Toki ordered. Several people wearing mitts and bandages to protect them from the heat carried a pot up the wooden stairs. "Careful."  
  
"A messenger!" Kouroku cried.  
  
"Eboshi, will you meet him?" Gonza asked.  
  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Eboshi said. "Treat him with respect, and tell me his message."  
  
"Hai!" A group of women chirped, then ran to the top of the gate.  
  
"Eboshi! We have seen your great exploits and bravery in battle!" The messenger cried. "I come with a message from the great Lord Asano! May I please see her?"  
  
"Give the message right here!" Toki replied.  
  
"The message is for Eboshi only." The messenger said.  
  
"Then we don't want to hear your message at all!" Toki said.  
  
"He's just as dumb as the last messenger." One of the women whispered.  
  
"Yea." Several other women whispered in unison. The messenger looked indignant for a while, first since they refused to allow him to deliver his message directly to Eboshi, and second because they mocked whatever dignity he had.  
  
"The message is," the messenger continued. "The great almighty and powerful Lord Asano, with his faithful samurai warriors, ask that you refrain from attacking and surrender immediately, or else extreme measures will be taken, which means you allow safe passage into the Tataraba, and send half of your steel to Lord Asano!"  
  
"Here's your answer right here!" Several people carrying the molten steel walked up, and were about to splash the red-hot steel on the messenger, when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Wait, don't waste your steel." Said a gruff and youthful voice.  
  
"What!?" the women cried.  
  
"Don't waste your steel." The man repeated, he had brown hair, half which covered his face, and his hair was almost up to his shoulders, he might of passed for a peasant, had he not been wearing a gold medallion and a velvet green cape, with brown boots and a simple green tunic, riding on an magnificent black steed. "Don't waste your steel on a messenger, he was merely delivering a message to your beloved Eboshi." The man was surrounded by a bunch of heavily armed samurai, and several archers with their bows ready, and aiming arrows at the girls above the gate.  
  
"Who are you?" Toki asked.  
  
"I am... a representative of Lord Asano." Was the man's reply.  
  
"All hail to Lord Asano's son, Kannon." The messenger corrected. Maids tending to 's wounds glared at the messenger. There was a eerie silence, as the man, now known as Lord Kannon simply smiled a dazzling smile, which would've captivated the women at the top of the gate, had the 2 groups not been at war, the women would have paid attention to the fact that he was extremely handsome and youthful.  
  
"May I see Eboshi-sama?" Kannon asked politely, breaking the silence. Most of the women, still surprised that this young man was actually related to Lord Asano, stared dumbly until Toki finally answered.  
  
"Umm... Eboshi-sama, a representative of Lord Asano is here to see you." Toki said hesitantly, not sure if Eboshi heard, but was soon reassured when she walked with long strides to the top of the gate.  
  
"Representative? How come no one told me so earlier?" Eboshi asked with a grin.  
  
"He's kinda hot." one of the women whispered cautiously.  
  
"Who is?" Eboshi asked.  
  
The woman, realizing that Eboshi had heard, blushed and replied, "Nothing!" Eboshi was still indignant that someone would actually COMPLIMENT their enemy on looks.  
  
"What do you want?" Eboshi said, grumpily.  
  
"You know what I want." Kannon said calmly.  
  
"Well, you're not getting it." Eboshi retorted. 'This is pointless!' Eboshi thought with frustration, snorting, she turned to leave.  
  
"I suppose you think that the reason why my father's wish to take half your steel is for his own interests." Kannon said.  
  
"Your father? So you must be the so-called Kannon, son of Lord Asano. As for the steel, of course not." Eboshi said sarcastically. "If there is anything you want to say that you haven't sent by message already, you can say it, but otherwise, leave."  
  
"Rude, aren't we?" the lord's son replied haughtily. "The horses should be tired by now, if you would allow entrance perhaps we can discuss this matter-"  
  
"Here is fine, and if you want to help your horses, wouldn't it be better if you just got off of 'em?" Eboshi cut in.  
  
"Insolent woman." The messenger whispered under his breath, but was silenced by the gunshot from an Ishibiya, courtesy of Eboshi. Snickers arose from the women on top of the gate, along with the maids attending Kannon, and surprisingly enough, there was soft, but deep chuckle from Kannon as well.  
  
"Next I'll go for the ears." Eboshi said to the other women.  
  
"You're accuracy is unmatched Eboshi." The representative said; his eyes sparkled with amusement. "And I suppose you're noted for slaying Shishigami." Commotion broke out from the soldiers (and the maids) after that last comment.  
  
Eboshi smirked, "I am, so sorry about the mess that was caused by the death of Shishigami." She said dramatically, while the women (on top of the gate) broke into a series of laughter.  
  
"Hm, yes, I believe my soldiers were shouting something about demons. Tatarigamis I believe." Kannon said, and sighed. "You're as beautiful as well as humorous, I don't know very many people who wouldn't be scared of a god."  
  
"I'm so flattered." Eboshi said dryly. "If your thinking you can charm me to death and force me to open the gates, you thought wrong."  
  
"Not at all, what I said was true." Kannon said casually, not at all fazed by the insolence of the girls.  
  
"Did you come here to compliment me or are you seeking entrance?" Eboshi asked. (She's annoyed ^^)  
  
"Both." Kannon answered calmly.  
  
"You've finished your compliments, but you aren't getting anywhere into Tataraba."  
  
"I said both, but that doesn't mean I came here ONLY for entrance and to compliment you." Kannon countered. "I wouldn't have bothered if I came only to fulfill those two, since all I'm going to get is nothing except for an annoyed woman." Snickers arose from his company.  
  
"I don't have time for riddles." Eboshi snapped automatically. "What else is it that you have come to do?"  
  
"To meet you, and have a private talk." Kannon smiled as he said this, almost expecting a retort.  
  
"We've met, and here is private enough." Eboshi retorted. (As was expected by Kannon, *hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge* gee, Kannon knows Eboshi really well.)  
  
"Really? Then I suppose they too wish to know why my father wants the steel." Kannon said, but didn't wait for Eboshi to answer. "Let's just say I need it for a dowry, however, the only way I can get the steel is only if you agree to willingly give it to me, so I can give it to my father, after that, I suppose you will be seeing me more frequently."  
  
"Ask someone else for steel, or maybe gold and jewels to please that woman, is that not enough? Does she demand steel as well as money?" Eboshi said.  
  
"She demands nothing and yet everything, things that are priceless as well as expensive." Kannon said softly.  
  
"Another riddle," Eboshi said, looking exasperated. "Can you get to the point?"  
  
"Of course another riddle, because if I told you what I mean, you'd be in quite a fix Eboshi, and what's more, you may lose your temper." Kannon said slyly. "Ask yourself Eboshi, what do you want?"  
  
"I don't WANT anything, if it's anything I want it would be for you to leave, but that's more like a need to me, you're wasting my time, who knows how many soldiers are dying each second?" Eboshi said.  
  
"So one-sided Eboshi, you're thinking to narrowly. Which is everything? Which is nothing?" Kannon asked. "What is priceless, but can be so expensive?"  
  
"Such things are impossible. The difference between everything and nothing is, everything is too much, while nothing is none at all, how can I want both?" Eboshi said, the irritation growing in her voice. "As for your second question, I have no idea."  
  
"What would be considered everything? Eboshi, we're not talking about money, or jewels, or gold, or steel for that matter." Kannon said. "What I'm talking about is so expensive, money cannot pay for such a thing, but it is priceless since it is something you cannot buy."  
  
"Feelings?" Eboshi asked.  
  
"A type of feeling, yes," Kannon said, as the sun began to sink behind the hills. "It is getting late, think about it, Eboshi, so I know my coming was not in vain, something I can give you, and it'll all work out if you give it back to me."  
  
"Well then, you're journey was in vain." Eboshi said haughtily, glad to be rid of him.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, only time will tell." Kannon answered. "Sleep well, and remember my words, I will come for an answer tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean, answer? There is no answer to any questions you have asked me, and if there was, oh never mind, this is all so confusing." Eboshi said, frustrated.  
  
"Eboshi, Eboshi, you're answer to one of my questions will take time to answer, however, the other question I'm pertaining to is if you trust me and will allow me entrance." Kannon said with a dazzling smile, which would of melted a girl's heart; the maids were already captivated, forgetting about cleaning/tending their lord's wounds, with that, Kannon ordered his company out.  
  
"If you want your answer," Eboshi said at his retreating back. "You won't get entrance to Tataraba any day, whether it be tomorrow, or the day after!"  
  
~~~  
  
I decided to end it there; it was getting too long (in my opinion, but I've still written other fics that were longer, but this is tiring... u_u), neways, PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!!! I haven't gotten ne so far, I thought about deleting the story, but I didn't. 


	3. Kidnapping

A/N: Updated again! ^^ Made some changes too, now MUCH easier now that I have DSL! ^^  
  
DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.  
  
Okie dokey, on with the modified story! ^.-  
  
~~~  
  
Eboshi couldn't sleep very well that night. She kept on thinking about Kannon, he was youthful but wise, hinting at something even Eboshi didn't want to think about. Sure, he spoke in riddles, but he had already attracted the attention of some of the other women in Tataraba, and he was younger than what she had expected. From the looks of it, Kannon was the same age as Eboshi, and was probably skilled wielding both sword and Ishibiya. However, he continued to talk about feelings that Eboshi was sure that Kannon wouldn't be able to give. Eboshi shifted her position on the bed (A/N: err... Mat) before getting up and walking out of the town hall. The night was quiet, except for the chirp of crickets; all signs of war had disappeared. She walked quickly to one of the lookout towers and watched the tents settled on the mountainside, a barricade. Asano's army was resting, waiting for Kannon's orders to attack. A command Kannon would, no doubt carry out should she continue to resist. Somewhere, in that village of tents, slept Asano's youthful son, or so Eboshi thought, because no sooner did she stretch her gaze to the dirt path that winded around Tataraba, she saw a shadow quickly pass and leap onto the walls of the fortress. The glint of steel told her the assassin was armed, perhaps after her life. 'That coward.' Eboshi thought, before quickly and silently hurrying to wake up the men and women. Eboshi made a stop at the Town Hall to put on her cloak that concealed her dagger and sword, and a hat, before ordering several of her most trusted women to the platforms that watched over Tataraba. She ordered the other village people to try to corner this assassin, announcing that he was on his way over the fortress wall. No sooner did Eboshi these words that the girls at the platforms cried, "Intruder!" and quickly loaded their Ishibiyas. "Draw him into a close, FIRE!" Eboshi commanded, the sound of bullets flying filled the air, hitting on of the roofs and barely missing the assassin. He leapt down, jumping over the now attacking Tatarabans before leaping onto the roof of another building. "Hold your fire." The cloaked figure said. "I have not come for your life Eboshi, and I only wish to talk." "You are a fool, Kannon, to come directly into enemy territory. Kill him." Eboshi ordered the women on the platforms, they fired, but he threw his cloak off before leaping down, Gonza shot with his Ishibiya and nailed Kannon in the right arm. The "assassin" didn't even flinch, drawing a katana; he charged the circle formation, dodging bullets before jumping right in front of Eboshi. At this moment Eboshi drew her concealed sword and slashed the youth in the face. Kannon blocked her next blow but was slashed on the left arm by Eboshi's concealed dagger. Kannon, disregarding his many wounds, sheathed his sword and looked at Eboshi's wooden arm. "It works much like a real arm." Kannon commented. "You're cornered. You caused the deaths of many of my soldiers, and you caused grief to those who lost their husbands in battle. Give me a reason why I should spare your life." Eboshi said, ignoring the comment. Each word emphasizing the sleepless nights and agony she had gone through during the war. "I have no reason, but you too have caused much grief to my people." Kannon replied calmly. "YOUR people? Ha! You're kidding me, all of YOUR people are just slaves whom you caught during the war. Some of these girls used to be YOUR people, but they came to me, how would you explain that?" Eboshi scorned. "Which is exactly why I only wish peace, but you continue to deny it." Kannon replied, his face a stone mask. "I wish only to speak to you in private." "You came in vain, and now you're going to die." Eboshi said before rushing at Kannon with her sword raised. He didn't even flinch, but dodged each of her attacks, finally, he kicked Eboshi in the stomach, and she slumped unconscious. The Tatarabans and Gonza went into an uproar, bullets whizzed by as Kannon leapt from building to building. 'You have seen too much pain, Eboshi, I want to help you, forgive me for my actions.' Kannon thought, before leaping to the lookout tower. Kannon signaled his the archer who was positioned in the forest wall; an arrow whizzed by, rope trailing behind it, and hooked itself onto the fortress wall. Kannon expertly took out a silk handkerchief, checked the arrow and rope to see if it was secured, and glided down on the rope attached to the arrow. He winced as he fell hard on the dirt path when the arrow dislodged itself from the fortress wall, but quickly got up and ran into the forest. "We must return to the camp." Kannon said to the archer. Kannon mounted his horse and set off at a gallop towards his camp.  
  
~~~ Next chapter'll be ready soon; this one was pretty short though, gomen nasai! 


	4. Dreams

THE LORD AND THE GODSLAYER 

Chapter 4: Hidden Past

A/N: ^.~ Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Look at PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!

Sigh, me too lazy to write disclaimers. A peek into Eboshi¡¯s mind is all I can say. ^^ Hope this comes out in italics, and I hope everyone doesn¡¯t mind reading in italics. (Sorta changed the story format, hope it comes out right!)

~~~

The little girl was running through a dark hallway, stumbling over her bare feet and panting from exertion, she was probably no older than 12, she winced as her knees hit the cold stone floor, after falling for the umpteenth time. She got up and ran even faster. The glow of torches and yells grew louder, gaining on the little girl; she made several sharp turns but was completely unsure as to where she was, or how to get out.

¡°Where did that little wench go?¡± a man snarled. The little girl quickly about-faced and ran the other way, praying to all the gods to save her from her pursuers in the horrid fortress. She made a few more turns but ran head-on into an ambush, surprised as a few muscular men grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, they threw her in front of a richly dressed man who looked at the little girl with evident disgust.

_¡°Throw her into the dungeons, no food until she learns to respect her superiors.¡± The man said coldly, the soldiers dragged the little girl, now kicking and screaming curses, down a long flight of stairs only to throw her into a dank cell. There was complete silence except for the sounds of rats panicking from the sudden disturbance of the little girl¡¯s entrance. The little girl wrinkled her nose before settling herself down in a little corner, hugging her knees to her chest, silently sobbing in her ragged graying dress. However, she wasn¡¯t aware of the figure that was hiding, watching her from the shadows. The little girl was surprised when someone closed their arms around her, holding her protectively and whispering soothing words to her._

_¡°It¡¯s alright, I heard everything, don¡¯t worry, I¡¯m here.¡± The figure said, his voice was very soft but had a hint of rebelliousness in it._

_¡°Who are you?¡± the little girl whimpered._

_¡°A friend, I was also thrown in here as punishment for speaking out against my-¡± the boy paused. ¡°I mean, for insulting milord.¡±_

_The little girl relaxed but retorted, ¡°You aren¡¯t a country boy, I can tell, I¡¯ve never heard such a horribly imitated accent. So who are you?¡±_

_¡°Er, well, you could say a relative to Lord Asano.¡± The boy said matter-of-factly. ¡°My presence annoys Lord Asano so I¡¯m always thrown in here. I¡¯ve gotten used to it, and the darkness. Plus, I¡¯m a good friend with the inmates.¡±_

_¡°I see, and Mister Asano would lock up one of his own ¡®relatives?¡¯ I¡¯ve never heard of anyone so cruel, the bastard! (A/N: little cursing, bear with me)¡± the little girl cursed._

_¡°Shh, Don¡¯t say that, you¡¯ll get into bigger trouble if one of the guards hear you.¡± The boy said. ¡°So, what¡¯s your name?¡±_

_¡°Eboshi.¡± Eboshi replied._

_¡°Eboshi-chan, ne? That¡¯s a nice name.¡± The boy mused._

_¡°Thanks, what¡¯s yours?¡± Eboshi said._

_¡°Err... You can refer to me as Kano. That¡¯s what everyone calls me here.¡± Kano replied._

_¡°Kano-kun? Is that your nickname?¡± Eboshi asked._

_¡°Yeah, sorta.¡± Kano said._

_¡°Then... Can you help me get out?¡± Eboshi asked, eyes glimmering with hope._

_¡°That¡¯s suicide...¡± Kano said, but trailed off when he saw Eboshi¡¯s disappointment. ¡°If you don¡¯t know where you¡¯re going, I suggest you take a weeks worth of food and follow the river, I¡¯m sure the guards wouldn¡¯t organize a search for you so you might be able to make a new life there.¡±_

_¡°Thanks!¡± Eboshi said with renewed enthusiasm, and hugged Kano; she still couldn¡¯t make out his face because it was still to dark, but upon closer proximity she could see that he was obviously one of royalty. ¡°But, where am I going to get the food?¡±_

_¡°We could wait until my rations come, I keep some of the biscuits as a snack when I get hungry, but I¡¯ll give them all to you, I¡¯ll you my blanket for a bag too.¡± Kano said reassuringly. ¡°You can escape by digging a hole out, especially after it rains, the ground is soft, and I have a pocket knife to dig with.¡±_

_ ¡°What about you? Won¡¯t you be hungry?¡± Eboshi inquired. ¡°And when can I leave?¡±_

_¡°Don¡¯t worry! I¡¯ll ask for more, Lord Asano may hate me, but he still cares enough to keep me alive. I¡¯ll be fine.¡± Kano answered. ¡°As for when you leave... tomorrow night at most, if you eat little during your journey, you¡¯ll have enough to go on by yourself for awhile.¡± _

_¡°There a lot of refugees there, I¡¯m certain that you¡¯ll be welcomed, you can build your home out of the wood from the Shishigami Forest.¡± Kano added._

_¡°Shishigami Forest?¡± Eboshi asked._

_¡°A forest ruled by the god Shishigami, they say if you look at him directly he¡¯ll blind you because he represents goodness and light. Others say he¡¯s a demon set out to kill humans with the inhabitants of the forest.¡± Kano said, but didn¡¯t seem to believe a word he was saying. ¡°Be careful, they say there are mountain dogs in the forest, and boars, lots of wild boars...¡± but little Eboshi had fallen asleep._

~~~

Little dream Eboshi has, or at least, one of her memories. Don¡¯t worry! Eboshi wakes up next chapter, so this little snippet DOES have something to do with the plot. *Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge*


End file.
